geometry_dashfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Base After Base
Base After Base ("Base Después de la Base" en español) es el quinto nivel de Geometry Dash. La dificultad de este nivel es Hard y su número de estrellas es de cinco. Si el jugador completa este nivel en modo normal obtendrá un icono (Base After Base!) y si lo completa en modo práctica obtendrá el color fucsia (All your base...). El nivel se caracteriza por ser un poco más fácil que los anteriores, además de tener obstáculos semi-sencillos en la sección de nave y una manejabilidad algo complicada en la sección del cubo invertido. Descripción El nivel empieza con el cubo, que posteriormente le siguen varios obstáculos de espinas triples y plataformas vertiginosas acompañadas de muchos orbes y trampolines amarillos que le agregan algo de dificultad a ésta parte. Luego vendrá una parte en donde el color de fondo se vuelve negro; los bloques y las espinas adquieren un tono simplón y rústico. En esta parte hay obstáculos sumamente sencillos y fáciles de sortear. Luego de ello, viene la primera y única sección de nave, en la que el color de fondo mayoritariamente es morado. En esta sección la dificultad de los obstáculos es sumamente sencilla y puede que el jugador pierda pocas veces en esta sección. Después vendrá la sección del cubo invertido en la que el fondo se vuelve verde fosforescente. Esta es la parte que le da la dificultad al nivel, con espinas, mini-plataformas horizontales y trampas. Luego la gravedad se normaliza dando lugar al final del nivel con obstáculos sencillos. Monedas Secretas * Primera moneda (22%): Se encuentra después de la primera vez que el fondo se vuelve rojo. Después de saltar en el anillo y avanzar un poco, se apreciará una plataforma plana con dos espinas y un pad amarillo. Hay que pasar por la abertura que se encuentra en medio de esta, y coger la moneda. * Segunda moneda (48%): Se ubica en la parte en donde el fondo se vuelve negro. Después de avanzar un poco, y llegar a una zona en donde hayan dos espinas colgando, hay que saltar en medio de la espina y la siguiente plataforma, de esta forma el cubo caerá en el pequeño espacio que desciende hacia un portal de gravedad que contiene la moneda, luego, otro portal de gravedad devolverá al cubo a la normalidad. * Tercera moneda (67%): Se encuentra en la única nave del nivel. Después de entrar al gran túnel y evadir tres pinchos, hay que elevar la nave, para pasar a través de un pasadizo secreto, que contiene la moneda al final de esta. Datos curiosos * El nivel requiere un mínimo de 103 saltos. * Hay varios rumores que este nivel se iba a llamar [[Ultimate Destruction|''Ultimate Destruction]] y que el creador de la canción no dejó que RobTop usará su canción, pero RobTop dijo en un Q&A (Preguntas y Respuestas) que Ultimate Destruction era solo un nivel de pruebas, y que el compositor nunca le dijo si usarla o no. ** En el vídeo [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=727pUHwWSVg ''Geometry Jump by Robtop (Beta)] el nivel que se muestra tiene gran parecido con Base After Base en la parte de oscuridad solo que con un poco mas de cambios. *El suelo espinoso que comprende el 8-11% tiene un espacio vacío al final. **Dicho caso ocurre también en [[Electrodynamix|''Electrodynamix]]. * Es el nivel que tiene las monedas secretas más fáciles de recolectar junto con [[Back on Track|Back on Track]] y [[Hexagon Force|Hexagon Force]]. * Antes de la versión 1.9, este nivel poseía la dificultad ''Harder. * Es el primer nivel en incorporar una parte larga con el fondo negro (ya que Dry Out solo lo hizo durante casi un segundo). * La frase usada al obtener el logro de completar Base After Base en modo práctica hace referencia a la frase «''All your base are belong to us''», sacada del juego Zero Wing. Galeria BaBMenu.png|Base After Base en el menú de selección de nivel. BaseAfterBaseFirstCoin.gif|Primera moneda. BaseAfterBaseSecondCoin.gif|Segunda moneda. BaseAfterBaseThirdCoin.gif|Tercera moneda. BaseAfterBase1.0Menu.png|Menú del nivel antes de la 1.9 (1.0). en:Base After Base de:Base After Base ru:Base After Base it:Base After Base fi:Base After Base Categoría:Niveles Categoría:Niveles Lite